Demon Children
by TheWickedess
Summary: Did you really think that Naruto and Garra were the only ones with demon's imprisioned within them? Of course not! What happens when under the control of their demon's Garra and Naruto meet up with each other and 6 other demon children? Will they stay? AU


**Title:** Demon Children  
**Chapter:** 1 of ?  
**Author:** TheWickedess

**LJ:** TheWickedess

**Wordcount:**  
**Pairing: **NONE YET.

**Rating:**Hard R

**Main Characters: **Gaara, Nurato

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you see. The thoughts probably aren't even original. The demons belong to me. I made them up and they are **so** not cannon.

**Warnings:**AU

**Summary:** What if Naruto met up with Kyuubi's mother? And her other children...will this effect the future? HELL YEAH

**Authors Notes: **I started the chapter with Garra because I wanted everyone to know where in the story this was taking place. I **suck **righteously at fighting scenes, but what good is a ninja story without them… _sighs _I hope they are decent enough. Please tell me what you think.

**1 of ?**

**Country of The Wind, Hidden Village of the Sand**

Garra grabbed the knife and tried to cut his wrist again.

"The sand gets in the way," he sighed. "It's no use."

"Lord Garra?" Came a voice from behind him. Garra turned around startled at Yashamaru's voice.

"As a member of your medical team at Kazekage-sama's command, my duty is to protect you from any harm. Please do not do such a thing," she asked him and then began to rub the back of her head sheepishly. "Although the sand will protect you from any harm."

"I am so sorry," Garra stated looking down. "Yeshamaru?" He asked as an after thought, he didn't know how to phrase his question. "Do injuries, hurt?"

His aunt looked shocked, frowned slightly and prepared herself to lie.

Meanwhile… 

**Country of Fire, Hidden Village of the Leaf**

"Look at me!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of the crowd. No one even gave him a sparring glance.

"Hey, you! Look at me!" He yelled again and began to jump up and down waving his hands up and down in the air, even then no one even looked at him. It was as if their eyes purposely passed over him as they went through their rush to get wherever they were going.

"I'll tell ya why they won't look at cha kid," came a gruff voice from the shadows. Naruto's face immediately brightened.

"Really?" He asked his face shining in the way that only a six year olds could.

"Yeah," the man whispered thickly. "Come 'ere," he gestured with his pointer finger and Naruto obeyed. After all, why would this man want to hurt him? He just met him.

As he got closer Naruto smelt that the man's voice was thick with alcohol. It smelled as if the man had been drinking sake all day, it didn't help any that it was now supper time. The man had to have been at it for many hours.

"Kid, do you know about the Kyuubi?" The man asked and Naruto had a hard time understanding him through his drunken slur.

Who didn't know about the Kyuubi? The animal that had plagued Leaf for—well he didn't know for how long but it had to have been for a very long time. What did that have to do with him? "Yeah, who doesn't?" Naruto asked looking at the man skeptically. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "And what does that have to do with me?" He demanded raising his voice and the man looked around startled.

"Keep ya voice down kid," the man shushed in alarm. "You do know that The Fourth risked his life ta save the village," the man began as he moved in closer to Naruto's face.

"I know that ya old coot!" Naruto yelled. "Everyone knows that! He died imprisoning the Kyuubi somewhere," as he said that the old man's eyes got a wicked gleam.

"Somewhere?" The man asked chuckling. "Somewhere?" He demanded as his chuckling dissolved into full-fledged laughter. By now everyone was staring, some with horrified expressions.

"Don't…" someone whispered in the crowd, but they were too late.

"He imprisoned the Kyuubi in you!" The man laughed as he fell from his stool. "Your nothing but an akuma, one that has killed all of our family members. You—you personally killed my son—slashed him up to bits!" He was still laughing as he talked about his dead family, clutching his stomach as tears poured down his face.

"Your sensei, Iruka," the mans maniacal laugher had subsided to chuckles again. "You killed his parents. It's because of you that he had grow up alone and unloved—" the laughter was growing again "Like you actually when you think about it. Except you deserve it because you are nothing but a yajuu. A dirty akuma yajuu that deserves to be put down."

There was silence all around the town. Everyone that came to watch just watched. They did nothing.

"He's—he's lying," Naruto yelled. "I'm not the Kyuubi! Ha—ha, funny joke. Someone tell him!" Naruto pleaded. "Someone tell him that he's wrong!" Naruto looked around the crowd with large pleading eyes, but no one said anything. No one would even look at him.

"Please," Naruto begged as he clutched the legs of some random woman in the crowd. "Please tell him it's not true," he cried as tears ran freely down his eyes. He couldn't be the Kyuubi, he just couldn't.

One hard push of a palm sent Naruto sprawling across the dirt road. "Don't touch me…yajuu," the woman muttered as she turned her back on him. Slowly, everyone else who was watching began to do the same.

"See, they all know it," the man said as he stood and took a fighting stance. "And now I'm going do what should have been done all along…I'm going to kill the Kyuubi."

Naruto watched mesmerized as the man began to make hand seals that he had only seen in battles against other people. Never had they been used against him.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu," _the man yelled and Naruto watched horrified as the man began to multiply. In no time at all there were five of him. "You're nothing but a child. I doubt I have to do anything else to defeat you," the man spat as all five of him began to sway on their feet.

In a split second after that Naruto was being attacked by all different angles. It happened so fast that he could barely feel where each punch and kick was landed. All he knew was that he hurt, he ached horribly.

"So this is what is left of the great Kyuubi," the man sneered as he pulled Naruto up by the scruff of his neck.

"Wh—why?" Naruto breathed as he tried in a feeble attempt to look into the mans eyes.

"Because you don't deserve to live," the man spat and something within Naruto snapped. In the back of his mind he had always had something there, someone nagging him to do things that he knew were wrong. The voice was feint, so he ignored it but now he didn't have the power. He didn't have the power to do anything…

_**Deep in the middle of the ocean…**_

"**My children,"** A deep raspy voice said though no one heard. **"My children…are suffering," **she flexed her wrists and found them bound by a human skin in human chains.

"**What…happened?"** She asked aloud and watched as bubbles floated from her mouth. All in a rush it came coming back. The First Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage, they imprisoned her in this human shell believing that the humanity would override the demon…and when the human died she would die. They underestimated her. They underestimated the Hahaoya akuma, The Mother Demon. The body from which all other demon's sprung.

What made her gain consciousness after all of this time? Everything was so slow…her mind could not process things right…what…what was that? In the back of her mind…

"_Die Kyuubi!"_

"_Why Yeshamaru?"_

Pain. How her children were suffering. Emotional, physical...sadness. She was sad for them and they were sad for themselves. They were demons, why did they feel such things? They were not cursed to share a human body as she was…were they?

"_You were named "Sword Heart" because that was what your father did to you…when he died. He pierced a sword through your heart…--cough—because he thought you would be weak. Prove him wrong—cough—my son,"_

Anger.

No longer did she feel sadness for them. She was angry. The anger fueled her body and her spirit. She would break free. She would show those mortals what happened when you messed with **her** offspring.

"_Mesuinu, that is all you are…is a little mesuinu."_

"_Chikushou sutore-to. But I'm the bitch you can't catch KYUUBANS!"_

Raising her hands she began to rattle her chains. Curse this human body of hers. Flexing her wrist she began to take on her true form. The chains popped link by link and her blood red eyes turned upward.

"**COME MY CHILDREN!" **She yelled at the top of her lungs. **"BREAK THROUGH YOUR HUMAN BONDS! I COMMAND IT!" **She began to send out tremors of unused power all throughout the earth. Those humans would rue the day they got in the way of her children's fun.

She grinned a very sadistic grin showing all of her sharp teeth. They would come to her, to the place where she was first imprisoned.

**-oOo-**

**Country of The Wind, Hidden Village of the Sand**

How could Yeshamaru do that to him. He was her nephew, he thought that she—

'_She what?'_ Demanded that voice that had always shared his mind. It sounded like him, only a darker older version. _'She **loved** you? Grow up Garra, no one loves you. No one even cares what happens to you but—'_

'_But who?'_

'_But me,' _The voice said simply. _'And that is only because if you die, I die. To everyone else your just a tool…with **me** imprisoned within you.'_

'_Who are you?'_

The voice chuckled darkly. _'I don't think your ready to know that kid—'_

The voice cut off sharply. _'What is it? Why not?'_ Garra demanded frowning, but the voice didn't answer. All he got was a sharp pressuring pain in his mind.

'_What are you doing?'_Garra demanded and the only response he got was a stronger pressure. Garra clutched his head in pain moaning slightly.

"You dumb child!" His father yelled walking inside his room and turning on the light. "Even if you do not have to sleep that is no excuse for you to keep the rest of us up with your unnaturalness!"

The only response Garra gave him was to moan even louder as he clutched his head with nails digging into his very skin.

"Listen to me boy," his father yelled and motioned to strike him with an unnatural sound stopped him. Garra was laughing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you old man," the sandpaper voice from Garra's mouth said.

"Your son, is not here at the moment—if you could even call him that," Shukaku responded and Garra's hands became large sand claws. "But I'm sure if he had the same ability as me…he'd do the same thing."

Just as Shukaku was about to rip Kazekage to shreds the demon cocked his head to the left. "Your lucky," the demon chuckled and his hands reverted back to those of Garra.

"I have to go,"

He said and the sand wrapped around him tightly before disappearing, into nothing.

**-oOo-**

Naruto faded into blackness and something else took over. "Tut, tut, tut, beating up a child," came a rough voice from the child's throat. "How shameful, what would The Fourth think if he were here?" The Kyuubi chided and kicked the startled man off of him with both of his feet, flipping backwards and landing in a crouched position.

"It's a shame," Kyuubi said as the dark chakra around him began to swirl. "Since this body is not adept for my Taijutsu, I suppose I will have to kill you with my ninjutsu."

"Your—your—this can't be," the man yelled as he tried to run away.

"But it is," Kyuubi sneered evilly as he finished making the hand seal of The Dragon.

"_Maton: Kitsune no Jutsu,"_ he yelled and watched as fire in the form of a fox began to attack the man in earnest. It had been so long since he could use that technique.

It seemed someone had alerted the Calvary. The Anbu had arrived. Kyuubi sneered at them as they surrounded him.

"Naruto," one stated in a very formal voice, she was wearing a cat mask. "We must ask you to stop immediately, and come to see the Hokage with us at once."

Why didn't they get it? Kyuubi demanded rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto not here right now. I will be your waiter for this evening. What's on the platter for today?" He asked his voice loosing its false chipper tone. "Death," he hissed and attacked.

"_Kitsune tsume no Jutsu,"_ He yelled at the anbu had had spoken to him. Kyuubi was pleased to see that even if he did not have his claws, he could still use that attack.

A well placed, _Fuuton: Daitoppa, _hit him in the side and he went sprawling. He lay there for a few moments catching his breath, cursing this human shell. As soon as he stood up again he heard they yell of _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _and he jumped to dodge it. What he wasn't counting on was the fact that he was in a six-year-old child's body, and didn't have the leg strength. It took chakra for him to even semi escape the fireball.

His dark chakra began to swirl again, but this time one long foxtail was visible. Everyone watching began to tremble. Everyone knew that the Kyuubi got his power from his tails. The more tails he had—the more power he had, and if you cut one off…well lets say it wasn't very pretty.

"Ready for round two?" Kyuubi demanded and watched as his claws began to extend. His chakra was changing this human body to match his old one. Quick as a fox, Kyuubi had launched himself at the nearest anbu and began to swipe.

One swipe, two swipes—but just when he thought that certain anbu was won he felt a horrible water pressure on his back that distracted him enough to make him fall right on the anbu's fist. Again, and again, and again.

"Damn it," Kyuubi cursed as he looked down at his feeble human body. This kit was going to get him killed. While the seals had given some leeway at Hahaoya's command, but not enough for him to let out another tail. He was loosing chakra as well; the claws and the fire fox—which was now attacking an anbu—took chakra.

Kyuubi looked at the anbu's who had now regrouped and cursed again. Calling his fire fox to him he began to take all the extra chakra from his tail and began to channel it into the human kits feet. He needed to escape. They needed to run.

"See you fools in hell," Kyuubi yelled as he ran with his chakra concentrated feet out of the village. Even if this human kits body was slower than he was used too, he should be able to escape those fools at hidden leaf. At least until he met up with Hahaoya, and she told him where she had been this whole time.

**Some Time Later**

Garra was the first, and from what he knew the only one who would be answering the call. What call, he didn't know—but it wasn't as if he could fight Shukaku anyways. He had been standing outside the dead patch of land for a long time now. Somehow he felt as if there was something hidden behind it—but he couldn't see it, like an invisible force field. As soon as he arrived Shukaku had commanded him not to touch, nor enter the patch of dead land. He didn't know why, but looking at it gave him a sense of sadness.

Garra's ears twitched slightly, and then a figure emerged from the grasslands. Immediately Garra's sand attacked—strengthened by the blood of those who dared cross his path as he was making his way here. He watched satisfied as the boy writhed under his powerful sand.

"**Stop,"** A powerful voice commanded from inside the dead land and Garra dropped the boy immediately.

"**Garra of the Sand, prison for the Demon Shukaku you are not to attack anyone unless I tell you to. There are going to be people coming here other than yourself,"** At the woman's voice Garra's sand began to travel back into his gourd.

He ignored the blonde haired blue-eyed boy with whiskers and turned back to the dead land searching for any changes. It seemed that the grass wasn't as dead as it was before, but other than that, nothing had changed.

He pretended as if he didn't notice the boy come and stand next to him mirroring his movements.

"I am Naruto of erm—the Leaf, prison for the Demon Kyuubi—I suppose," Naruto stated and Garra decided the boy didn't sound very sure of himself. "And one day I will be Hokage!" Well that changed quickly.

"Idiot," Garra spat with his newfound wisdom. "They would never let you become Hokage, because you're nothing but a akuma tsu-ru to them." Garra sniffed haughtily. "I doubt you have the power to become Hokage anyway."

Garra watched mesmerized as his words had many effects on the boy. The emotions that were filtering through his eyes were ones that Garra knew well—and they had the same depth that they did with him. Loneliness, hurt, and finally anger.

"Take it back," Naruto growled and Garra was shocked by the sheer ferociousness in his voice.

"No," Garra stated petulantly.

"Take—it—back—NOW!" The child yelled and Garra just looked at him curiously. He wasn't worried, or afraid, just interested. The boy was interesting. Who was imprisoned in him? Kyuubi? The—the—fox demon, that's right.

"No," Garra stated again razing his nose in the air. "If you want me to take it back, make me," he sneered and was shocked by what happened next. He was attacked. **He** Garra of the Sand was attacked.

Naruto took his hands and wrapped them around the boy's throat, pinning him to the ground. "Take it back now," he commanded and Garra began gasping for air as Naruto's hands tightened.

Garra's eyes widened and he stared down Naruto's eyes. _'Is this…pain?'_ He asked himself and then his lungs began to burn. **'Doesn't matter.'** Another voice snapped.

"A—air," Garra gasped and he saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his hands going lax.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Naruto stuttered.

"It's fine," Garra rasped bringing his hands to his throat, his eyes still wide with disbelief. "Just get off of me!" He emphasized the last point by wiggling, trying to push him off of me.

"No," Naruto said sitting his hips on Garra's firmer. "Not until you take it back." Garra looked into his eyes and found fierce determination.

"Fine," he spat and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded. "What did you say?"

"I SAID I TAKE IT BACK OKAY!" Garra growled and pushed the boy off of him.

"Good," Naruto muttered and they continued staring at the patch of dead land—or former patch of dead land.

"It's reviving," Naruto stated with awe.

"No kuso," Garra muttered and Naruto looked at him.

"Hey, how come were outside lookin' at it and not in it?" He asked and Garra rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

"Cuz, she said not to enter or touch it," Garra said and Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Who is she?" He asked and Garra looked at him incredudously.

"You really are as stupid as you look aren't you? The woman who told my sand to leave you alone."

"Oh, HEY! I'm not stupid!"

"Whatever," Garra muttered.

"So…where is she?"

"I don't know," Garra snapped.

Naruto got this light in his eye that Garra decided he didn't like.

"So…she's not here right?"

"No," Garra said slowly and Naruto grinned. He reached out his hand to touch the space where the dead land was and his hand reached an invisible force field. Garra felt he should warn him about going further, but then again the blondes stupidity was of no consequence to him.

Naruto pushed further and was electrocuted, his hair sticking on end even more. Garra couldn't help it…he laughed. Once he was done smoking Naruto turned to him once again.

"You knew didn't you?" He accused.

"Yes," Garra said shrugging. No point in lying.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO WARN ME!" Naruto yelled and Garra chuckled again.

"You didn't ask," Garra stated. He found he enjoyed frustrating this person.

"Gah!" Was the only frustrate sound that escaped Naruto's mouth as he decided he was going to ignore Garra.

As the silence overwhelmed them Garra felt he didn't like to be ignored. He had been ignored his whole life, now was time for a change.

"Are you going to apologize?" He demanded.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For trying to kill me," Garra stated and Naruto's eyes darkened.

"Well," he said slowly. "Are you?"

"….Good point."

**-OoO-**

**Five Days Later**

"Shhh," Garra said and Naruto looked at him funny.

"What?" Naruto asked and Garra scowled.

"Be quiet," he commanded and cocked his head to the bushes were something was rustling. He uncorked his gourd and sand began to trickle out.

"It's probably a squirrel or something," Naruto muttered rolling his eyes, used to the red haired boy's paranoia.

"Omaesan," a feminine voice said as cloaked figure walked out of the bushes palm up. "Yuttarishita daun, calm down buddies. I come in peace,"

Garra still looked skeptical but Naruto saw that his sand began to go back into the gourd.

She sniffed the air. "I can still smell the tension, no fear though. That's good,"

"It would take more than the likes of you to make me fear," Garra spat and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kamisama Garra, you are such an ketsunoana," Naruto muttered and Garra glared at him.

"But," he continued. "You should be able to understand why we are so tense. You waltz up here with a big dark cloak on, so we can't see you at all—and all we know about you is that you are a girl."

"Oh," the girl shrugged. "But I know about you both. You—" she pointed to Garra. "Are possessed by Shukaku, but you—" she pointed lazily to Naruto. "Are possessed by Kyuubi. You smell like ramen while he—" she nodded her head to Garra again. "Smells like blood, and sand."

"How do you know all that?" Naruto demanded feeling uneasy. "Who are you?" He demanded and she just shrugged again.

Garra's gourd was now raining sand and it was all aimed at her.

"Take off the cloak, or I will take it off you," he growled and she complied sighing.

Once it was off, Naruto decided that they were no better off than when she had the cloak on. Her whole body was wrapped in bandages and the only thing they could see between the bandages were large tuffs of hair sticking between them. Naruto could tell that she had pink hair, _'Like Sakura-chan,'_ but it was hidden under a large hat. And her butt seemed to be twitching. She was only a little taller than them, and she looked to be about eight. She had a round brown face, and bright violet eyes.

"Who are you?" Garra growled and she sighed.

"Intimidated by a toddler, I'll never hear the end of it. I am Emi of the Rock, prison for Byu-ti, the Inu Demon," she said and finally, the twitching in her butt got out of control.

"Ummm, your butt is well—twitching," Naruto told her pointing and she sighed.

"So damn impatient," she muttered and one of her fingers extended a claw. She stuck a hole in her trousers and Naruto was shocked to see a brown tail with a pink fluffy end.

"What?" She asked as she noticed them staring. "Ya look like ya never seen a girl with a tail before," she stated and gave them a grin. That was when Naruto noticed the canine teeth in her mouth.

"I guess there is no use hiding these," she said and whipped off her hat to show them a pair of ears sitting on her head. They were brown on the inside and pink on the outside.

"So, what are your names?" She asked grinning and rocking back and forth on her heels.

**-oOoOo-**

**Three Weeks Later**

As time went on more children came and Naruto began to wonder how many of them were coming. There was Kenshin, from the hidden village of the snow. He had blue hair; lavender eyes and was as pale as the snow he hailed from. His blue hair hung limp around his face and he had a calm air around him. He was eight, like Emi so they were really good friends. He was Zurui (The Snake Demon's) prison.

Kioko was a pretty girl with golden hair, green eyes, and a sunny disposition. She was always smiling, and was really sweet. She was from the Hidden Village of the Grass and the Hawk Demon (Yotogi) was imprisoned within her. She was seven. Even though she was usually nice and outspoken Kimi brought out the worst in her.

Kimi was a gorgeous girl with wonderful cyan hair, large and luscious amethyst eyes, beautiful fair skin and a personality as mean as a crab. She was haughty, stuck-up, and Naruto thought that she was absolutely perfect. You couldn't be that good-looking on the outside and be good on the inside, that just wasn't right. So he would take her as she was, perfect. Since Kimi had a Cat Demon (Okayaki) in her she and Emi really didn't get along. She was seven.

Toshi had short green hair and red eyes, with an angular face and always scowling eyes. She—yes it was a girl, even though she looked like a boy—had a horrible temper. She had the Kumo demon inside of her (Yabun). Naruto had learned the hard way that if you called her a boy, she could grow eight more arms to pound him with. She too was six.

"There are seven of us," whined Kimi. "Why do we have to wait anymore?" Naruto nodded his enthusiasm at what she was saying. If Kimi-san was saying it, it must be true.

"Cuz," sneered Emi. "Hahaoya said so,"

"But no one else is coming," protested Kimi stamping her foot.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Garra smirking and Kimi pouted batting her eyes.

"Oh Garra-chan, you always take her side."

"And with good reason too," Emi muttered and took her place next to Garra.

"Thanks Garra," she told him with a grateful look and a glare at Naruto who shrugged.

Emi paused and then sniffed. "Pup, come on out love," she said facing bushes.

"Oh she's talking to the air now?" Kimi whispered to Toshi who giggled.

"No," Garra snapped and he watched the bushes as well.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE COME OUT NOW!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Maybe it would make Kimi notice him.

There was silence, and a few glares, and then mist began to seep out. It was a trickle at first, but gradually grew until a person followed. He was younger than him surely, that was most likely why Emi called him pup. He was small, had his thumb in his mouth, and was clutching a bear with another hand.

"Come here pup, none of us will harm you," she said and gestured with her had for him to come to her. He looked at her with large round black eyes but didn't move. The mist around him floated over to her. Naruto tensed and he could see he was not the only one. Kenshin's eyes went snake-like and Garra's sand began to trickle out of his gourd.

"Calm down," Emi said in soothing tones and shot a look at all three of them.

The mist poked, and prodded at her. Going in one nostril and out the other. Finally it stopped at her mouth and she sagged her shoulders. "Do I have to?" She whined and the mist nudged itself against her mouth. "Fine," she muttered and opened her mouth wide.

The mist flew inside her and to Emi's credit she didn't even flinch at whatever it was doing. Laugh, yes. Flinch, no. After five long minutes of her annoying laughter that would sometimes go high-pitch and sounded more like a barking than laughing.

The mist retreated and went back to the child, who just stared at Emi with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him tilting her head and the mist began to move, forming words in the air. '**The Mist **has never found anyone to be trustworthy before,' the words said and Naruto looked at him oddly.

"Why won't you talk?" Demanded Garra and Emi glared at him.

"Garra, just stop talking!" She yelled exasperated and looked at the kid again.

"So what's your name?" She asked and the mist moved again.

'Bishamon'

"How old are you?" She asked and the mist responded.

'5'

She nodded and then gestured for him to come over to her. He walked, slowly. His thumb never leaving his mouth and his hand never coming from his bear. She looked down on him and smiled.

"Welcome to the crew Bishamon," she said and wrapped her arms around the boy in a bone-crushing hug. Bishamon just stood there for a moment, in shock and then he responded fiercely wrapping his arms around the older girl.

And while Naruto knew it was probably just to make the boy feel better, it didn't stop him from feeling jealous.

**-oOo-**

The eight demon possessed children stood in a line before the previous dead patch of land. As more of them arrived the land seemed to revive itself and Bishamon arriving was just the icing on the cake, the force field broke.

Garra was standing on the end of the far left, with Naruto next to him. Next to Naruto was Emi with Bishamon standing in front of her, she was stroking his hair. Kenshin stood next to them trying hard to ignore Kimi who was trying to gain his attention. Kioko was next to Kimi watching her best friend and Toshi had her red eyes facing forward ignoring everything and everyone.

There was a strong smoke that smelt of a battle as the force field dissipated. Out of the smoke the children were able to see a shadow. She was tall and slender; the shadow form began to form hand signs, ending in the 'horse' one. _"Suiton: Nagoyaka kaze_" she whispered and the smoke was blow away by a gentle breeze.

What was left, gave all eight children a sense of awe. Standing before them was a woman, 5'9 in height with a slender build. She had black hair that reached her ankles in two braids going back and bright blue eyes. Her skin was as pale as porcelain and her face regal in build. Behind her was a huge house, with a front garden.

Emi was the first to react. She got on one knee and lowered her head and whispered, "Hahaoya,"

"Yes, and no." 'Hahaoya' stated and gestured for Emi to rise. "I was to be the prison for Hahaoya, but we merged instead. There are three parts of us you could say, human, human demon, and just plain demon. I am in human mindset now," she gave them all a smile. "Now how about we do introductions? I will go first, my name is Tuskiko and I am from the Hidden Village of the Sleet,"

"Hidden Village of the Sleet?" Kenshin muttered. "I have never heard of that," he said and she shrugged.

"We died out—but now that I'm alive we live again," she smiled and then gestured for Garra to begin.

"I am Garra, prison for Shukaku, from the Hidden Village of the Sand," Garra stated sneering.

"Naruto, prison for Kyuubi, from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. I am six years old and one day I will be Hokage!" He yelled. Sure she didn't ask for that, but she needed to know.

"Emi, prison for Byu-ti, from the Hidden Village of The Rock," she shrugged.

Bishamon didn't even look like he wishsed to speak so Kenshin spoke over him. "My name is Kenshin, and I am from the Hidden Village of The Snow. I contain Zurui."

"Kimi from the Hidden Village of the Cloud. I have within me the cat demon Okayaki,"

"I am Kioko," Kioko bowed. "From the Hidden Village of the Grass. I contain the Hawk demon Yotogi."

"Toshi. Fog. Spider. Yabun.—female." She added as an afterthought.

"An what about you little one?" She asked looking down at Bishamon and he looked up at her with those wide black eyes of his—that made Garra want to puke.

'Bishamon,' he wrote with his mist. 'From the Hidden Village of the Sound. The monoyawaraka demon currently resides within me.'

"Do you talk Bishamon?" She asked him gently and Garra had the urge to yell, scream and pull at her hair. Of course he didn't.

'No,' See, Garra was right.

"Why?"

'Bad things happen when the mist comes out,' and she nodded.

"I see, well we will just have to work on that won't we?" She got up out of her position on her knees.

She looked at them all a bright look in her eye.

"I believe I'm going to train and keep you kids. You all need each other, if you know it or not. Plus you need help in controlling the demon, and helping each other out," Garra rolled his eyes. He wished she would get to the point.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…welcome to your family!" She said grinning sheepishly. "For the next six years!"

She had to be kidding.

She had to.

For all of the sanity Garra had left.

She had to.

**-oOoOo-**

**Authors Notes: **Yes, Naru has a crush on evil Kimi, but I suppose…I wanted to give him someone to obsesses over before Sakura. Garra is slightly set in his ways to have been doing them for like—a month but in my mind once Garra decides to do something he does it. He would either be a Capricorn or a Scorpio in my opinion…

**-Checks Guide- I WAS RIGHT! CAPRICORN! **Oh! And Naru seems to be a Leo, Pisces, or Aries… or maybe even an Aquarius **–Checks Guide- **Wrong…oh poo. Next chapter we will look at the seals, and see how character interaction goes. 3rd chapter we are back at Leaf Village w00t!

What do you think of the OC chara's?


End file.
